


Drinking Habit

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-you get drunk just for me....?- he said grinning, getting on top of Ruki pulling him down on the bed, making his back touch the mattress underneath him. –And I know what you like.. Ruki... no need to be begging me for it... but I do like it when you beg like a whore..-<br/>( NO actual plot! porn~ yep)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "He loves it" (Aoiha)  
> (Idk did I upload it?XD)  
> Mostly porn.   
> (ah my old fictions on Ao3...yaaay)

Drinking Habit

 

 

So what if he liked to drink? Nobody should mess in his private life, bothering him about it, it was pure nature to have one or two drinks ne? And If it came over board... 'wops' was all he had to say.

Reita did agree to what Ruki usually said... especially cause he would end up in his bed. And Reita did... enjoy Ruki in his bed. So this was one of the reasons why he did go out whit him.. even alone if he had. Cause Ruki loved to drink.

You will not read noting like this in magazines.. Ruki never liked to talk much about it. He usually was a boring person in magazines.... not wanting any 'jumpy' fan-girl's or screaming childish girls passing him by.

Reita was by his side, he knew when Ruki drink.. he would end up... weather he wanted or not, in anothers bed, and he was the only one that wanted that control panel room.

-Ruki-kun..?- Reita dragged Ruki into the bar, they usually loved to hang out –Reita.. stop pushing already....-

He tried to get out of Reita's grip, but the blonde just pushed him against the speakers of the club, as soon as they stood in. –I want to push something else in right now...- he said grinning as he rubbed his legs, tangling it in Ruki's, looking at the vocalist blush a deep red. –s-stop... idiot...-

Reita bite on his lovers neck as he pinched a little on the flesh, leaving a little red mark on it, just for the report 'this bitch is taken'

-nh.... R..Re...- Ruki wanted to speak again, but he got hit, by a bunch of keys, on the shoulder. –nh...?- he yanked his head just a little to se who it was. Must be Aoi and Uruha..maybe they changed their minds... but when he looked better, there was another male person in front of him –excuse me... you are in a public bar... would you mind moving some place else?-

He heard him giggle a bit and then move to take back his key's.. waving to them afterwards

–was that Byou-san?- asked Reita as he looked back, Ruki just nodded and looked back at Reita –shall we..?- the blonde vocal asked moving to the bar and taking Reita whit him. – I would love to go some place else whit you, you know..?- he grinned thinking just about the perfect place where to shove Ruki next. –Reita... I know you have a rush in your pants but I want to drink.. you took me out, now pay my a drink!!!-

So Ruki was right. He did come out just to drink... but was alcohol the only thing that made Ruki go whit Reita? Was Ruki only using Reita's body just to his advance, to satisfy his horniness?

Reita never did ask himself if Ruki loved him or not, not he ever did circle around to argue about it... but that night, he did wonder a bit, what Ruki felt for him...

-the usual?-asked the bar man watching as the two approach him. Ruki nodded and took the chair to sit on it, while Reita just stood there –are you going to just stand?- Ruki's voice distracted the blonde as he watched the dance flore, already filling in. –uh..? no no... maybe we can dance...- he said giggling, thinking of how erotic Ruki would look swirling around the pole, on the dance floor. Bouncing up and down on that metal shaft, teasing Reita to come to him, and dance whit him.

-I don't want to dance yet Reita...- Ruki's voice cut Reita one more time –ah....- was the only thing he could say.

Ruki did notice a slight discomfort in Reita, but didn't bother much to ask. He would only get a strange answer like 'I am not drunk yet' or 'you know me', and Ruki was 'not' in the mood yet.

He took a sip of his usual cocktail and looked around the bar to see if there was someone familiar.. but...the only person he saw was Byou.. who, strangely or not, did vanish somewhere.. –hmm..- he said still looking for his friend, not finding him –who are you looking for?-asked Reita, not getting the answer he wanted –someone..- the vocal replied boldly not looking directly at Reita

The blonde got angry a bit, the little vocal, ignored him for some time now..and that did bother him much... that night.. –come on.... mate.. driiiiink..- he said slipping the drink down Ruki's throat who gasped at the slight movement –w-wha...t are you...?- Ruki wanted to ask, but Reita moved the drink from his face and stared at his eyes as he was in shock for a few seconds –R-Re..y..?-

The little vocal blushed a deep red as he watched Reita move so close to him –w-we.. are in a publ....- he wanted to say but the blonde mate assaulted his lips claming them as his.

The blonde vocal closed his eyes like a reflex... as he let himself to those sinful lips he loved so much.

 

 

All of a sudden he snapped out of it, as much as he loved it, he had to push Reita back. This was not the place... –Reita..are...you insane.. stop this..!!-he screamed..but the music was so loud, so only the two of them heard it. –like you usually care..- he said giggling a bit and assaulting again those lips... going down his neck and licking it –eno...gh..-

The other blushed yet again not wanting other people to look at them. They had to keep they heads up.... –and you are... soo ..sooooo... hard..- the blonde brushed Ruki's legs as the other wriggled from his grip –stop that......n...now...-

He wanted to slap the other but did remain, compose, as the blonde brushed again, teasing the vocal to go on. He new Ruki was the perverted tipe.. acting like a poor virgin was not the Ruki he rememberd.

-sorry..I can't... I want to...- he pushed back a little looking at those dark eyes staring back at him, whit a bit of.... fear?

-Taka...- Reita did pause a bit... he wanted to know what Ruki wanted... he looked so innocent... so... fragil.. so.. not himself...

-sorry..- once again pushing back from his partner, he loked back at the exit and ran out just while Ruki wanted to speak...

 

Reita was running fast.. but did not pause to look back if the other followed him. He didn't want to see Ruki now. Not now.

Coming to his apartment he took the key's and unlocked the dor, opening them just a little. He stood there.. looking at a blank wall in front of him.. and when he wanted to take one step ahead, someone pushed him inside the house and made him fall back on the floor. –wha...?- Reita was fast to stand up again, looking at who it was back there, watching as Ruki.. still wet by the rain.. panted.. and looked... so..... needy.. and.. horny –y-you...- he started coming close to Reita not moving eye contact whit him –you..are....- he said stooping now in front of him –.. a bitch!!!- slapping him, Ruki withdraw his hand, watching the others reaction, that did not came.. he at least expected Reita to hit him back, or at least yell at him. But noting came.. he just stood there... like a statue....

-are you done...?- was the only thing he could say. Ruki watched for another minute then spoke again –sorry for this... but if I didn't follow you.. you would have left me... there... like this..-

He assaulted Reita and pushed him on the wall, resting his body on the others making they crotches touch. –hgh...?- Reita did bit down his gulp, not wanting to prove to the vocal his need right now, he still wanted Ruki to regret his way of treating him like that, a few minutes ago.

-dont you need it...?- he purred into the others ear as he got close to him. So close, mouth touching his skin, biting it and sucking on his earlobe –you act so strange.. Ruki..-

Reita did love to play games... more of it.. he loved the games Ruki wanted to play.. like the cat and the mouse... oh how he loved it

-I just.... am...needy...- Reita did blink at that –you didn't drink that much yet..how can you be horny now?- he did wonder if Ruki was just blaffing, to get him back to the bar. But oh-so-no was Reita getting back there... not whit Ruki actualy begging him now. he was going to lock him in his apartment and push him into his room, not letting him out till day lights.

-you want me drunk, just to fuck me....?- Ruki's voice was a bit dissapointed he keept that smirk on his face, but still did he sound.. strange –no.. I want you to remember it... and come.. back to me... again.. and again..-

Reita grabbed his shoulder and took him to his room, pushin him in and closing the door shut behind him –now lay down you bitch...- his voice was so magnetic.. and Ruki could do noting but obey it.

He laid on the bed and stared at Reita coming close to him. He just sit there, on the edge of the bed, observing his blonde partner now displayed to him –you do look so good now, Ruki.- he smirked as he got close to him, just brushing his chest speaking silently just for Ruki to hear. –I want to feel good to, Reita, make me feel so good....- he purred as he melted into his partners touch, waiting, wanting, and willing for him. –no need to tell me that- he bent down, to lick his cheek and go further down, unbuttoning his shirt all the way. –nnnnh... hurry...- Ruki pushed his chest into his lover but Reita hold him down, he was the one whit the control –all in do time...- he bit a little on his chest as he snatched his shirt open and tossed it quickly down on the floor.

Ruki moaned as the other kept biting his, leaving some marks on his milky chest, tangling his hand into the others hair playng whit it. –down..... keep.... down...- he wanted to push Reita's head down to his crotch. –you want me to pleasure you.. Ruki?-

He loved to talk dirty to Ruki.. he knew how much it made him feel good. –nnh..yes....oh yes Reita..- Ruki wriggled on the bed just waiting impatiently as Reita did his ministration, for his opinion, to slow.

Reita removed his own shirt and placed it down again, returning to his partner –now then..- he smirked zipping the others pants slowly –Rey..- Ruki's voice was full of need –hurry.... just..take it..-

-you just took a sip of cocktail and you already sound drunk...- he grinned again, bending more down and taking of his boxers –I am not drunk..Rey.. I just...... just..- he blushed... not wanting Reita to look at him.. he covered his face whit his hand –hn..?-

Reita stood up a bit and watched as his partner blush again –just go on.. Suzuki.....!!-

The other grinned again and stood there waiting for Ruki to give in to him, he was going to tell me, even if he didn't like it.

-come on Ruki..you can tell me..- he said touching inch by inch of Ruki's body... taking a hold of his swollen head just teasing it.. –hnn.....Suz....uki....- Ruki groaned and pushed his body upwards wanting more of Reita's magical touch –I will not go any further if you don't talk to me..- he giggled a bit... touching more of him, making him moan and melt under his touch. –I.. I just.. like to drink...s..so..- Ruki kept his eyes shut as he talked, not looking at the blonde Seme on him –yes..?- Reita continued whit the teasing as his hand moved lover to grope more of Ruki's pulsing erection, stroking it more.. moving his hand up and down in his lenght.

-I..just like..to drink... .because.. I love how.. sexual I am when i drink.. and how it turnes you on...-

He wanted to drown into the bed, still not looking at Reita who stoped –nhh..no...Suz..- Ruki got up a bit watching as Reita just stood there.. waiting once more –you become a sexual beast when you are drunk... – he spoke, breaking the five second silence in the room –y-yes.. you like that...s-so..- he blushed...

-you get drunk just for me....?- he said grinning, getting on top of Ruki pulling him down on the bed, making his back touch the matress underneath him. –And I know what you like.. Ruki... no need to be begging me for it... but I do like it when you beg like a whore..- he stroked his chest moving lover and groping him once more –I love to hear you moan for me.. like the good bitch you are.. so erotic.. just for me..- he said, voice becoming husky and sensual. –since I am a bit horny now.. I shall move faster....next time you I won't be so easy on you..-

He kissed all the way down on Ruki's body, meeting his cock whit his mouth –Ooh... y..yes..- Ruki shaked and pulled his head back, touching the pillow under his head. Reita took his lenght into his mouth, kissing the tip of it, tasting some of the pre cum on it, from the teasing, some minutes ago. He took it all into his mouth, loving the taste of his lover cock in his mouth, but the most greatfull thing he loved of it all, was to look at his, lovers expression while he sucks him.

-Haa... So.. good... yes...- he purred while his hand slipped into his partners hair, toying whit it and pulling it a bit, making Reita groand whit the other cock still in his mouth. –your.. mouth.. you are soo good.... more...- Ruki could not take it no more, he wanted more of it.. he wanted to push himself into Reita's mouth all the way till he comes all over his face, he wanted to come so badly now, but he knew Reita would not allow that..... yet...

While he was lost in his own lust, Reita pulled back, making Ruki groan in displease, while the blonde just licked his lips. –tasty..... I want more..- he said smirking. –So do I... hurry....- Ruki tangled his legs over Reita's waist and pulled him closer –just stuck it in.... please...- he said needy whit his eyes full of lust. –You don't want my tongue in you..?- Reita teased more, making his own cock jump in his pants. He was fast to unzip them and pull his hardening cock out.

-It sounds good...Reita..it sounds soo.. good..- Ruki said dirty as ever, all of the alcohol in this world never made him say things like that, now he even didn't wonder why he did say it. Just the fact that he wanted it.

He could feel the other cock touching his entrance and moving faster trusting down, wanting the other inside of him. –tsk tsk..so impatient..- Reita took a hold on him, so he couldn't move. –I will stuck it in all right, all the way in..- he still didn't do it.. he wanted to see a desperate Ruki now, so needy and desperate –yes..just...do it.. come one... Suzuki....-

The blonde vocal cried out as he waited impatiently for the other to slip inside of him. He could still feel the other tip inside of him, not moving, just touching.. slipping in.. inch by inch, not further –ah...God...just... move it.. I will come just like this....- the other cried even more louder making Reita grin –it will take all the fun away..-

 

The blonde bassist moved on the vocals neck sucking at it, leaving more red marks, making Ruki mewl in responce.

-I want to come... in your mouth..not like this..- he blushed, watching Reita's hair near his eye's. –oh you will..- he grinned, moving closer to him –since you asked for it..now I am going to push it in...no preparation....- as he spoke, he pushed himself into Ruki's willing hole, loving how the tightness of his partner enlace him.

-Oooh.. yes... mmmm.....- Ruki arched his back, moving his legs down to make Reita go deeper into him, but the other kept his thighs sealed in his strong grip –don't move..so much..- he spoke, starting to move faster into the other, who moaned his lovers name, so many times that night

-Ah...... God... Aki...- he moaned again and again loving the way his lover pounded into him. – I love this.... Oooh.. Ruki... so tight ..Mmm..- he licked his lips sinfully wanting more and more, thrusting in his lover –he could feel the other cock twitch inside of him, as he let his head fall again on the pillow, already messy by all the bumps he gave it.

-I know.. you wanted to come in my mouth, but I don't know..how long..- he said pushing again and again inside of the other, just waiting for his orgasm to hit him. He could feel his chest hot, and his heart starting to beat faster –I.. Ooh... so close..- he said once more as he buried his head in Ruki's shoulder –I am...close...t ..to...- the vocal was short on breathing, his throat getting dry, by every thrust the other gave him –Mmmh..-

He felt so warm, while his lovers seed spreads all inside of him.. –Aagh... Akii..- Ruki moaned as he came all over his chest moaning louder the others name –Nhh... that..was.. amazing...-

Ruki was panting now... and he was exhausted. Reita pulled back a bit and put his hand over his chest while he cleaned him up a bit, bi licking all the cum away –Mmm..tasty....- he grinned making Ruki blush again –Reita.....-

He snuggled into his embrace and closed his eyes –this sex... was better then any other...- he could hear Reita talk.. Ruki opened his eyes just a second to look at him –why is that..?- he could only ask it like that... his voice lost in the silence of the room now. –cause you actually remember it.... you are not drunk..- he smiled at his lover who buried again his face, now in Reita's neck –hhn..-

Was all he said..while he wanted to fall a sleap –you know..- Reita's voice was loud now –I would love to go to Aoi's place... just for something...- he spoke... Ruki looked at him, still hazy –why..?-

-who knows... I have a good feeling about it...and maybe..something..fun.....-


End file.
